Letters to Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter
by Auryna
Summary: Send in letters for everyone! They'll reply!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to a letters to… and in this case, PERCY! And everyone else in Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter!

Willa (ME!): This is a recording, my super awesome machine turns it in to text! Yayz! So Percy, what do you have to say to your fan girls?

Percy: I just—

Annabeth: **PERCY AIN'T GOIN' WITH ANYONE EXCEPT ME! SO BACK OFF! AND, I GOTTA A MACHETTE!**

Me: So whatever, thanks for the entertainment. I've got Percy and pretty much everyone as the cleaning harpies do their sweep through. Hey—hey! Conner, don't you dare—never mind. Ask whatever! Send in questions! Confessions! Dares! Truths! I'll check back, like, whenever I wanna.

Travis: Pranks too!

*Slap!*

Me: Ignore them. But sure, they'll need to get entertained before they break—

*Crash!*

Me: Forget it.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo, Travis, Conner, and Percy,

Leo is the funniest out of the group, and knows when to be serious. So I like him best. Travis, Conner, here's one. Make a pie with fish. Hide the fish taste and feed it to Percy. Then, once he's done, tell him it was fish! Percy, once you're done freaking out and trying to commit suicide, call Mr. D, Mr. Dolphin. And THEN commit suicide…well…not really.

Jessica- my sister

**Dear Jessica,**

**Thank you!**

**-Leo**

**Dear Jessica,**

**Thank you for that great idea, and so, to show our thanks, we will confess that, yes, we were the ones who stuck whip cream in to all your socks and then killed the washing machine. And we promise not to use any more of your medals as lightning rods and use that to fry your trophies and ribbons.**

**-Connor and Travis**

**Dear Jessica,**

**Thanks to you, I am now currently writing back in a wine bottle.**

**-Percy**

hirkanya101

Dear Reyna,  
Are you in love with Leo?

hirkanya101

**Dear hirkanya101,**

**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Okay. Maybe.**

**-Reyna**

**Conner: Did anyone send any pranks yet?**

**Travis: Yeah? Oh look! COOKIES!**

**Me: -_- **


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey guys, I'm back! Since there was a lack of reviews, I couldn't write until now.

Izwiz

I Dare Percy to propose to Annabeth with a plastic ring with a gum ball as the jewel.

From,

Izwiz

Dear Izwiz,

This is Auryna writing. I'll record everything that happens, fair enough:

Me: Hey Percy. Check this out.

*THUNK!*

Me: Um…Percy? You okay? Oh yay! You ARE okay! So here's the ring! And lookie! There's Annabeth!

Percy: Remind me to kill you after this.

Me: Only if you don't die first.

Percy: Hey Annabeth…

Annabeth: What Seaweed Brain?

*Dramatic music plays*

Percy: Will you marry me?

Annabeth: Oh, I always—wait a second. Percy! IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE, THEN YOU ARE GONNA PAY, **BIG TIME!**

Percy: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm—*CHOKE!*

_(A few agonizing hours later)_

Dear Izwiz,

This is Percy. I am at the E.R.

I hate you forever,

Percy

Hazel, if Sammy were still alive, would you choose him or Frank?

From,

Dear ,

I really don't know. Frank has always been there for me. And Sammy…well…I think Frank. Yeah definitely Frank.

Sincerely,

Hazel

P.S. Don't kick Percy. Or Annabeth. Or any of them. You'll regret it.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: We are back for another chappie!

Dear Reyna,  
How much do you love Leo?  
-minimonster12345

Dear Katie,  
Is it true that when you have nightmares you sleep in Travis' bed with him?  
-minimonster12345

Dear minimoster12345

On a scale from 1-10…Travis! Leave! This is private! Um, I guess a 9. *blush*

From,

Reyna

Dear minimosters101,

Of course not!

Everybody but her and Travis: Katie. Don't lie!

Katie and Travis: -_-

From,

Katie

hirkanya101

Leo, Reyna or Calypso?  
-Hirkanya101

Dear hirkanya101,

UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Me: He means Calypso, but Reyna is okay too. He just doesn't want to "loose his manliness.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

From,

Leo, but I had to write the rest.

P. …

Aphrodite, Caleo or Leyna?

-Hirkanya101

Dear hirkanya101,

Have you seen them!? Sure, Leyna is cute in all, but I don't like Romans. Even though Calypso is a titan, she is almost as pretty as me! So, like, I totally support Caleo.

From,

Aphrodite Not-Venus


	5. Chapter 5

Hirkanya101

Dear Aphrodite cabin,

Bella and Edward or Bella and Jacob?

AND

Mylan or Fax?

Dear hirkanya101,

Totally Bella and Jacob, cause, I mean, Edward isn't even cute!

We have no idea what Mylan and Fax is. We don't READ remember?

From,

The Aphrodite Cabin

loveleo

Hey nico I dare you to ask Percy out in front of annabeth and Percy say yes and skip off together

Dear loveleo,

Nico: Hey Percy. Will you go out with me?

Percy: Sure!

*skipping off together*

Annabeth turns to me and her face is red.

Annabeth: What the *BLEEP* is *BLEEP*in' wrong with Percy and that *BLEEP*in' Nico! Ya know what? Percy! Nico!

Me: Take cover!

_Due to technical difficulties, please enjoy this show of the rewind of the Golden Mango._

_And since the damage is still not repaired, please enjoy this show of a cat doing the salsa with a cactus._

Dear loveleo,

We are both in the ER and Percy says: Why does everyone pick on me? I went to the ER twice and I get stuck in a wine bottle. Do you know how much it hurts? No, you don't.


End file.
